Favorite Date
by Kelly Keana
Summary: We get a glimpse of one of Laura's favorite types of dates. One-shot. Raura


**Fun fact: this actually started out as a chapter for one of my stories but I decide to make a one shot out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Blank Space or LILO and Stitch.**

**No One's POV**

Ross watched in amusement as his girlfriend danced and sang around her room. Her singing? Perfect. Her dancing and motions? Not so much.

She had Taylor Swift's Blank Space playing from her phone and she was singing along.

_"So it's gonna be forever, or gonna go down in flames._

_Could you tell me when it's over?_

_If the high was worth the pain!"_

Laura sang into her hair brush jumping around. Her hair was messed up and tangled as she moved around the floor of her own bedroom. She should really lock the front door.

_"Cause we're young and we're reckless!_

_We'll take this way too far._

_It'll leave you breathless!_

_Or with a nasty scar."_

Then, Laura did his really funny move. He didn't know how to describe it. She went into a lung position and threw her head back. Ross couldn't take it anymore. He let out a really loud laugh.

Laura immediately stood up and turned off the music. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just the beginning of the song. Don't worry, I didn't see your embarrassing warm up," He teased making Laura blush.

"Whatever. Just let me brush out my hair and I'll be ready for this 'mystery date'," She said.

"Actually, since both your parents are out, I thought we'd have an inn date. Where we just watch movies and cook ourselves and play games. I know you love those." Ross said.

"Really? Awesome! Let me just change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you down stairs," Laura said excitedly. At home dates were one of her favorites.

"Oh no I'll just wait up here. You go on changing. I'll just wait for you," Ross said smirking while sitting on Laura's bed.

"Ross!" Laura screeched.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Go away. You don't need to watch me change thank our very much," She said.

"Oh but Laura, my dear; watching you change would be much more exciting than sitting all alone downstairs," He said smirking again.

"What if I changed into an elephant?" She mumbled.

"What?" Ross lifted up his head.

"What?"

He chuckled at his girlfriend's silliness.

"Nevermind. Just go away!" She said pushing him on the shoulder lightly, which really didn't have an effect.

"Oh don't be ashamed Laur, it's not like it'll be my first time seeing you like that," Ross winked.

"Ross!" Laura really did punch him this time, hard. Remember all those times where Laura had to punch Ross for Austin and Ally? Well, she really did punch him, re wasn't exactly faking the pain.

"Oh! Laura that really hurt!" He said both laughing and complaining while Laura just glared at him. He rocked back and forth be slightly over dramatic, actually really over dramatic because he rocked himself off the bed and fell on the ground.

Laura burst out laughing. "Ohmigosh Ross are you okay! Oh wow!"

"I'm fine," Ross grumbled and pushed himself up then went into his girlfriend's closet.

He pulled out a black lacy tank top that was very form fitting and a pair of capris length pink athletic pants that were slightly loose. He handed her the clothes, "Change or I'll do it for you."

He slapped him on the shoulder, then turned her back to him and changed out of her previous date clothes. As soon as he was done, he pressed his chest to her back and kissed her neck. She gasped. "Ross."

He moaned, "What baby?"

She took a deep breath, "You know we can't stop if we go there. C'mon, I have Lilo and Stich downstairs."

Ross immediately disconnected his lips from her neck and grabbed her wrist, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He pulled her down the stairs and into the living room.

She microwaved some popcorn while he popped the movie into the DVD player. They cuddled up on the couch. She leaned into his arm and chest and he arm was wrapped around her shoulder and rested on her arm.

After that, they played twenty questions and had a small make out session. Do you see why these dates were Laura's favorite?

**Okay well that was unexpected. At first this was for a story of mine and had Austin and Ally and if turned into a one shot with Laura and Ross. Hope you liked it anyways!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
